The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98ORANGE URANOxe2x80x99.
The new variety was discovered as a single branch mutation of xe2x80x98Red Uranoxe2x80x99. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98ORANGE URANOxe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant that produces flowers with orange ray florets.
xe2x80x98ORANGE URANOxe2x80x99 differs from its parent in having different color florets.